Skeleton Crew
by BattleFieldHedgehog
Summary: When the Skeleton Crew of Omega gets an offer they can't resist can they survive?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, bring some more drinks to the table we have a lady comin' in!", A patron yelled across the bar of The Gastern. "Sir, your drunk enough you don't need anymore to raise your self-esteem!", I yelled back. As I yelled back at the man as we exchanged a few nasty words, a asari girl walked in to the bar. "Aria, listen we already paid up for the month and.." I started but I saw it wasn't Aria. "Well, well, well, It seems a famous person has decided to come to The Gastern." I said. "What can I do you for?" I asked with a mischevious smile. "Are you The Skeleton Crew?" She asked. I looked at her puzzled and then answered, "I'm not but I know where you can find the rest of them." She looked at me like I was crazy. "Then again I'm sure a lot of people would like to know where the Shadow Broker is right?" I asked with a smile. "Are you threatening me?" She asked. "Of course not because the amazing Liara T'Soni would have me flogged and then a possible bounty put on me lets say 10,000 credits?" I stated as Liara looked worried. "How do you know who I am?" Liara asked. "You aren't the only information broker around here." I told her like she knew nothing. "Well are you part of the skeleton crew?" Liara asked. "Yup, I'm their leader." I said as I rose from behind the bar. "The name's Joseph Ryder."


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice to meet you." Liara said with a shake of the hand. "Well then let's talk business." I said as she took out a Datapad. "Well actually I've heard of your crew's exploits on Omega," She began, "So I wanted to know If you would consider a different line of work?" She said with a blank expression. "Define a different line of work..." I said uncertainly. "Would you like to be the Shadow Broker's Skeleton Crew?" She asked bluntly like she asked someone for a glass of water. "Uh... well depends on the pay I guess, I know that working for the Shadow Broker might help our 'little jobs' with a form of let us say persuasion..." I said with a grin as I remember the fear we struck into people's hearts. "So do we have a deal?" Liara asked extending her hand to shake. "Deal." I said as I shook her hand. "Geoff, Isabella let's go we don't work here anymore." I yelled over the crowd of people to a waitress and a drink mixer. "We will grab our equipment and meet you where?" I asked. "You will meet me in a hour at Docking bay E-3." She said as she walked away. "HEY!" I heard a krogan yell over the sound of the crowd. _Crap _I thought as our Ex-Boss came stomping towards me and my friends that had just joined me. "Yes?" I asked plainly. "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?" He asked with venom in his voice. "We are leaving..." said Geoff. For a kid who doesn't talk much he is very threatening. "OH YEAH!?" the Krogan yelled drawing the attention of the whole bar. "Look! We don't need you to yell at us, and you don't need to end up in a body cast!" Isabella yelled. She tries to be nice but she knows when to be mean. "YOU ARE GOING ANYWHERE BITCH!" He yelled. "Oh you did not just say that..." Me and Geoff said simultaneously. Geoff really liked her and I don't like anyone messing with my friends. "What are you going to do about it?" He asked getting in my face. "10 o'clock News a Krogan bar owner went flying out of his own window and hit 2 Skycars on the way down. He is alright but the only only drinks he will be drinking are through a straw." (Click)


	3. Chapter 3

"So it seems you were tying up loose ends." Liara stated as we walked up with our equipment. "Nope loose ends would be everyone on Omega." Isabella said with a cute smile. _How does she scare me with her calmness?_ I wondered as Geoff took her load and began loading it into the ship. "Wait! We are actually using the Normandy?" I asked as I took in the sight of it up close. "Yes, this is your new base we will also be using the original crew. "How are we supposed to live up to legends?" Geoff asked as he walked out to load more stuff into the Normandy SR-2. "You three are legends in your own way." Liara assured as she walked into the Normandy. "Well that is a self-esteem booster." I said as I walked onto the Normandy with all our weapons. "Isabella grab the armor we are leaving soon." I yell over my shoulder. "Okay." She yells back while grabbing the armor locker. I kept walking with Geoff and Isabella because It's a little nerve wrecking walking on this ship. We passed by some iconic people such as Garrus and the weird thing is they didn't say anything they just stared. Liara had told Geoff where are quarters would be and as we walked in we were suprised. It was nothing like our original quarters and we were living in the highest possible district on Omega. "Alright well let's see we have the original lounge now turned into our room that's nice." Isabella said with awe. "Hammocks?" Geoff asked as I hopped into one of them. "Comfy hammocks!" I corrected. I hopped out and looked out the window. "Remind you guys of anything?" I asked looking out the window. They looked at me like I was crazy then looked out the window too. "It reminds me of the alliance spaceship we all met on." Isabella commented on. "Yup, good thing we did too or we would probably all be dead." Geoff reminded. "Yeah..." I said as I remembered when we all met...


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay well lets see Mum is at the war room, and Dad is at the bridge and I'm supposed to stay in the room _I thought as I was walking in the halls. _Didn't dad say that I should go meet the new crewmates and their kids? _I wondered as I passed by the crew quarters it didn't look like anyone was here. I walked into my room that I share with my parents and an alarm went off. _Oh, Crap. _I thought as I tried to remember what alarm that was. _Alright lets see 3 dings and a buzz. Oh, no we are being boarded._ Maybe I should go check on the other kids that just got here. _Where does dad keep the pistol? _I wondered as I checked under the bed and saw a safe. _A number combination really? Alright lets try my birthday._ I entered my birthday and the safe unlocked itself. _Parents are all the same._ I thought with a smile. Alright lets see pictures, thermal clips, there we are my dads paladin. _Alright, lets go find the other kids. _It was a girl and a boy I think. I walked into the hallway and turned on the paladin's flashlight. It was dark and quiet then I heard a rustle in one of the rooms. I stood to the side of the door like dad showed me. I suddenly hit the button and walked in looking around and I saw the closet door shut. I walked over to it. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked. "Go away." I heard a feminine voice say. Its the girl. "It's okay I'm not here to hurt you." I said nicely. I heard some movement then the door opened to reveal a red-haired girl with green eyes. "Hi my name's Joseph." I said. "Isabella Taylor." she said quietly. "Lets go look for the other people okay." I said while holding my hand out. She took it and we walked back down the hallway. I let go when I heard movement and the sound of a safe unlocking. I told Isabella to be quiet as I walked next to the door. I hit the button to the door and immediately there were rounds being fired at me."It's okay friendly!" I said as the rounds stopped being fired. "Okay now I'm going to be walking in with another person okay don't shoot!" I said so that he heard. I walked in and was immediatley shot and I blacked out. Everything came as a blur I was being dragged, I was thrown into a shuttle, the girl sat next to me and was applying medi-gel, the boy was driving the shuttle away. I woke up and they were watching me. "What happened?" I asked. "The ship was raided and everyone was killed." The boy said. _NO! _I thought as the boy handed me 2 dog tags they were my mum's and dad's. _Oh no..._ I thought. "Sorry for shooting you..." He said. "It's alright." I said as I sized him up. He was muscular with black slicked back hair and blue eyes. "What's your name?" I asked. "Geoff Asus." He said while sticking out his hand. "Joseph Stryder." I said shaking his hand. "So Stryder where to?" Geoff asked. _Why me?_ I wondered. "Well the closest place I can think of is where we last refueled at." I said. "You mean Omega?" Isabella asked. "Alright." Geoff said as he went back to the pilot position. "I guess since we are all sticking together we might as well get to know each other..." I said


	5. Chapter 5

I was brought back to reality when I realized that we weren't the only people in the room. "Come on out, We don't appreciate spies." I said pulling out my paladin. "Sorry Mr. Ryder, but I was told to help you settle down in your new room," said an A.I.,"If you ever need help my name is Glyph." We all watched as Glyph let the room. "Mr. Ryder really?" asked Isabella. "What's wrong with that?" I asked. "Well it's formal something we aren't." said Geoff speaking up. "Well now that we are all unpacked you guys up for grub?" I asked walking towards the door. They shrugged and followed suite. You know how when you do something so small that turns into something big, well this is one of those times. "You think you are gonna win this?" asked a Garrus. I stumbled up to him. "I know I'm gonna win this." I slurred. Geoff and Isabella looked concerned for my safety. Garrus stuck his hand out and I took it and we began one of the manliest ways to prove superiority, we began to arm-wrestle. We were locked for almost 15 minutes until we landed at the Citadel. "Well I'm surprised that you held out that long." I hiccuped and shook it off _It'll go away in a minute_ I thought. "To be honest I didn't think I would hold out that long." I said with a smirk. Geoff and Isabella who stood by the whole time gave approving nods. _I know how to make friends _I thought. Garrus stuck out his hand and we shook, just then Liara came by. "Let's go you three we have a operation to do." She said walking by. I turned to them and said,"Alrighty crew let's go." "As a gift we got you three a new Skycar." Said Glyph as we walked to the parking lot. "Alright!" said Geoff who was our designated driver. "Which one is it?" asked Isabella. Glyph turned a corner and stopped. "Oh, you aren't being serious are you?" I said as I looked at the skycar that C-Sec uses but it was painted black and It had a skull on the hood of It. "Nice!" I said as I opened the side doors. The inside was all black and there was equipment for rappeling off of the car. There was a feature that allows the car to hover and there was also an auto-pilot that Is already set to fly back to the Normandy's hangar. "I'm so glad we took this job!" I yelled as we took off in the car.


End file.
